<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>温度-划着断桨唱着歌 by Celeste0525</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955012">温度-划着断桨唱着歌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste0525/pseuds/Celeste0525'>Celeste0525</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Non-human Taeyong, Other, mermaid taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste0525/pseuds/Celeste0525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, jaeyong, 玹容 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>温度-划着断桨唱着歌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>温度-划着断桨唱着歌</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}<br/>.sidelist{min-width:535px;}<br/>.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}<br/>.day{ border-color:#828d95;}<br/>.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}<br/>body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}<br/>#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}<br/>body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}<br/>body{background-attachment:fixed;}<br/>.notes .action{width:500px;}<br/>#comment_frame{width:530px;}<br/>.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}</p>
<p></p><div class="h95"></div><div class="box wid700">
  <p></p>
  <div class="selfinfo">
    <p></p>
    <div class="logo">
      <p><br/>                <a href="https://celesteztj.lofter.com/"><i></i></a><br/>            </p>
    </div>
    <h1>
      <a href="https://celesteztj.lofter.com/">划着断桨唱着歌</a>
    </h1>
    <p></p>
    <div class="text">
      <p>这个人<br/>啥都想干<br/>啥也不会<br/>总之是完了<br/>。</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="sch">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <ul class="sidelist">
             
        
        <li><a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/celesteztj">私信</a></li>
        
        
        <li><a href="https://celesteztj.lofter.com/view">归档</a></li>
        <li><a href="https://celesteztj.lofter.com/rss">RSS</a></li>
    </ul>
</div><div class="postwrapper box wid700">
  <p></p>
  <div class="block article">
    <p></p>
    <div class="side">
      <p></p>
      <div class="day">
        <p>
          <a href="https://celesteztj.lofter.com/post/1d7a7e6a_1c98e5837">05</a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="month">
        <p>
          <a href="https://celesteztj.lofter.com/post/1d7a7e6a_1c98e5837">06</a>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="main">
      <p></p>
      <div class="content">
        <p></p>
        <div class="text">
          <h2>
            <a href="https://celesteztj.lofter.com/post/1d7a7e6a_1c98e5837">温度</a>
          </h2>
          <p><br/>*玹容</p>
          <p>*人鱼容</p>
          <p>*ooc全都算我的</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>***</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>
            <strong>一月九日 多云</strong>
          </p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p><strong>破冰舰在深入北极圈后开始减速前行</strong>。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>郑在玹把自己裹在保暖服里，放下笔，往发红的指尖呼了口气，他端起一旁冒着热气的热巧克力合上日记。</p>
          <p>冬季前往北极是个不怎么明智的选择，但考察组的安排从来不在乎这些。郑在玹深知，如果不是自己的导师临行前伤了骨头要养身体，这个机会无论如何也不属于自己。</p>
          <p>冬季的北冰洋可谓寸步难行，郑在玹在白天气温不那么低的时候登上过甲板，破冰舰碾过冰面的声音低缓沉闷，透过他裹得厚实的围巾钻进耳朵里，照这个速度，他们至少还有三天才能登岸。</p>
          <p>舷窗外的天空看不到星星，他只能靠着这艘船里透出的光看清一点深色的海面，破碎的冰缓慢流动着，像是它们在推着船前行。郑在玹看着那被冰凌覆盖的大海，无端想到刚上船的那阵几个引路的当地人给他讲的传说。</p>
          <p>他们坚信这片海里有人鱼。</p>
          <p>那是美丽又残忍的生物，在暴风雪中引诱猎物，再拖入海中张开獠牙原形毕露。其中有一位当地人，看起来上了些年纪，甚至坚称自己曾见过人鱼。他说人鱼的鳞片在黑色海水中也熠熠生辉，只可惜那时只是惊鸿一瞥，那抹银色转瞬就沉入海底。</p>
          <p>郑在玹对此不置可否。在那种闭塞的港口生活，无论是谁都会对北面的极寒之地抱有敬畏，而恐惧与幻想催生出传说与禁忌，有这种传闻也无可厚非。</p>
          <p>郑在玹捧着热巧克力喝完最后一口，转身熄灭了船舱里的灯，裹上厚实的被子昏昏欲睡。</p>
          <p>先不管人鱼如何。他迷迷糊糊地想着，希望明天不要遇上暴风雪。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>一语成谶。</p>
          <p>舷窗外天空布满低沉昏暗的乌云，压在天际尽头滚滚而来。这是再明显不过的暴风雪征兆。</p>
          <p>甲板上传来的喧哗声吵醒了郑在玹，他打开房门就看到走廊里有人在进出搬运货物。</p>
          <p>“需要帮忙吗？”</p>
          <p>他裹好一层层衣服戴上围巾帽子，跟着几个赶往甲板的人出了船舱。</p>
          <p>“暴风雪要来了，要把甲板上的货物清理一下，没什么要紧的。”</p>
          <p>同行的是位本地人，正用生涩的英语和他讲话。郑在玹作为这艘船上为数不多的青年人，哪怕那些工人都在说不缺人手，也还是充当了临时工。</p>
          <p>怕被风雪覆盖的物资都陆续运进船舱的仓库，郑在玹一时闲了下来，站在甲板上看向乌云密布的天际，过低的气温令他不得不缩起身子使劲跺脚，眨一下眼都觉得眼皮要沾上了，而破冰舰还在缓慢前进着。</p>
          <p>“再往前走一段路，浮冰就会减少了。”</p>
          <p>一位上了年纪的本地人不知何时到了郑在玹身边，露出的白胡子上结了一层冰霜。</p>
          <p>“走吧，跟我来，我新泡了一壶茶。”</p>
          <p>郑在玹应了一声，跟着那位老人的脚步回到了船舱。</p>
          <p>“你相信人鱼的传说吗？”</p>
          <p>老人用带着口音的英语问道。</p>
          <p>“老实说，我不太信。毕竟那是个童话故事。”</p>
          <p>郑在玹无奈地笑了。</p>
          <p>老人眼神微妙地扭头看了他一眼，递给他一杯泡好的红茶。</p>
          <p>“喝了吧，暖暖身子。领队的人说暂时没有任务，年轻人，回去休息吧。”</p>
          <p>捧着那杯红茶回到房间的郑在玹有些失笑。</p>
          <p>明明是个以科学研究为目的的北极考察队，却不知为何都在跟人鱼过不去。</p>
          <p>郑在玹在幼儿园的时候就知道每年的圣诞老人是父母假扮的了，他对童话故事从来都抱着有些傲慢的态度。</p>
          <p>舷窗震动发出呜呜的声音，起风了，没过多久就有一簇簇雪花拍在窗上。</p>
          <p>估计这段时间连船都走不动了。郑在玹拿起桌上的考察资料分神想着。</p>
          <p>窗外暴风雪的天空暗得像黑夜，破冰舰在看似无尽的雪幕与狂风中艰难地行进，像一捧随时会熄灭的残火。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>“嘭”</p>
          <p>一声闷响伴随船体的巨震将郑在玹惊醒，头顶的灯闪了几下归于黑暗，寂静中，只有狂风混着雪块拍在舷窗上的噼啪声。</p>
          <p>“嘭，嘭”</p>
          <p>接连两声巨响与船舱的震动终于令郑在玹回过神来，他慌忙开启应急灯照向身边。未知的袭击令他双腿发软，听声音颇像是有什么在猛烈地撞击船身。</p>
          <p>走廊传来骚乱，不时传来英语混着本地语言的喊叫，无不带着惊慌失措的情绪。</p>
          <p>一阵急促的敲门声吓了郑在玹一跳，他小心翼翼地打开门，确认门外是个熟悉的面孔后才放下心来。</p>
          <p>“先生您是考察组的人吧，请待在船舱内，我们要去看看情况。”</p>
          <p>是撞到什么了吗？</p>
          <p>郑在玹还没来得及问出口，那人就匆匆离开了。</p>
          <p>“嘭”</p>
          <p>又是一次剧烈的震动，如果是来自什么东西的袭击，那说不定呆在哪里都有危险，船外边难道有什么东西吗？这么想着，郑在玹拎起临时照明的手电筒，顺着舷窗向外照去。</p>
          <p>暴风雪让视野极为受限，昏暗的天色也没法看太远，郑在玹用灯光往海面照过去，漆黑的海水混着冰凌，他似乎看到一道道银色的流光从水里闪过去，但看不真切。</p>
          <p>而挥之不去的不祥预感让他越来越不安，郑在玹抬头向暴风雪的远方努力看去，看到一个缓缓逼近的巨大黑影，他慢慢瞪大眼睛。</p>
          <p>破冰舰内传来刺耳的警报声。</p>
          <p>那是一座冰山。</p>
          <p>失去控制的船身正朝着它撞去。</p>
          <p>在一段近乎凝固的时间后，冰山缓慢又残酷地割开坚硬的船体，剧烈的震动令郑在玹跌倒在地，他听到远处有什么东西破裂的声音，金属裂开的刺耳杂音仿佛无力回天的哀鸣。暴风雪的呼啸声将他包围，四面八方传来绝望的惨叫。</p>
          <p>快逃。</p>
          <p>心脏快因恐惧炸裂，他在逐渐倾斜的船身中勉强稳住身体跑出船舱，走廊内能听到不知何处发出的水声，裂开的船舱不断倒灌进冰冷的海水和极寒的冷风，四肢都快要冻僵。</p>
          <p>甲板上还有撕心裂肺的呼救声，郑在玹急促喘息着，向着破冰舰的最高点跑去。打开舱门的一瞬间，狂风裹挟着冰雪让他踉跄一下险些跌倒，甲板上覆盖着一层冰霜，即使穿着防滑的靴子都举步维艰。</p>
          <p>“救……”</p>
          <p>微弱的呼救声险些被风声覆盖，郑在玹稳住身体用手遮挡住眼睛，才终于看清甲板上的情况。而只是一眼，他便觉得喉咙像被掐住一样呼吸困难。</p>
          <p>本该是幸存者聚集的最高点，现在却一片狼藉，他看到薄薄的冰层下一簇簇喷溅的血，在极寒的温度下甚至来不及氧化就被冰封，红到刺眼。而呼救的那位船员此刻正诡异地向甲板边缘挪动着，身下拖出几道模糊的血痕。</p>
          <p>暴风雪令郑在玹看不清究竟是什么在拖着那位船员移动，但显而易见他已危在旦夕，无论如何都要救下更多的幸存者。</p>
          <p>“停下！”</p>
          <p>郑在玹鼓足勇气大喊，那个挪动的船员居然真的停了下来。他踉跄着冲过去抓住那个人的脚向自己这边拉扯，却蓦地感受到另一边一股巨大的力量在和他对抗。</p>
          <p>一个奄奄一息的船员怎么会有这么大的力气？</p>
          <p>郑在玹支起身子往前看去，终于看清那船员的另一侧有个影影绰绰的人影，上半身探出甲板边缘，正用手拽着船员的胳膊往他/她那边拉扯。</p>
          <p>可那只手臂着实算不上强壮，甚至称得上有些纤细，他疑惑地发现，那只手的手指之间，似乎还有薄膜连着。</p>
          <p>而在他出神的时候，那只手又把这个船员往他/她的方向拉扯，终于令郑在玹回过神。</p>
          <p>“请放开他。”</p>
          <p>那股巨大的力量没有停顿的意思。</p>
          <p>“放开他！”</p>
          <p>郑在玹忍不住吼了一声，那股力量随即一顿，他冲上去握住那个“人”的手腕，来不及惊异于掌心里湿滑到握不住的触感，手掌用力要将那只手掰开。</p>
          <p>面色凝重的郑在玹抬起头想要看清究竟是谁想要将这个伤者拖下海，一张苍白的脸映入他的双眼。那一瞬间，他以为是精巧的冰雕拥有了生命，这个“人”也抬起头看向他，郑在玹在那湿漉漉的银色乱发间，对上一双睁大的蓝眼睛，像被水浸透的彩色玻璃。</p>
          <p>尽管在暴风雪中郑在玹并没怎么看清，他却也知道这个“人”的肤色对人类而言太奇怪了。如同常年生活在黑暗中的苍白，还有些发灰，像是鲨鱼和海豚那样的皮肤质感。他还看到，这个“人”的眼睛旁边有一层薄薄的鳞片，耳朵向外延展，薄而张大，简直就像……鱼鳍。</p>
          <p>像是被郑在玹的动作吓到，这个“人”咧开嘴露出鲨鱼一般的牙齿，如一只受到惊吓而应激自保的野兽，发出“嘶嘶”的威吓声，扬起被握住的那只手放开伤员，猛地向郑在玹抽去。</p>
          <p>被那只纤细手臂抽中身体的瞬间，郑在玹以为他是被粗壮的树干撞上身体，甚至发出一声沉重的闷响，突然爆发的巨大力量令他一下子重重撞上旁边的桅杆。五脏六腑都被震得发痛，喉咙溢出些甜腥的味道，郑在玹跟着咳出一口血来，溅在那只手臂上。</p>
          <p>而手臂的主人愣住了，郑在玹忍着眩晕和疼痛趁机松开那个“人”的胳膊把船员拽向自己这边，连忙向后挪了几下远离那个趴在甲板边缘的身影。他警惕地看着那个“人”，以防他再有什么动作，却见着他低头盯着手臂上溅了血液的地方发呆，而远处的舱门内传来急促的脚步声与呼喊声。</p>
          <p>郑在玹刚要开口呼救，船身却又轰一声剧烈晃动，覆盖薄冰的甲板让他脚下一滑，身子下意识向后仰保持平衡。</p>
          <p>视线顿时天旋地转，郑在玹一愣，身体传来坠落般的失重感，他才知道自己从甲板上翻了下去。他看到赶来的其他幸存者伸出去却够不到的手，下意识往旁边看过去，原本趴在甲板边缘的人影不见了，迎接他的，是坠入海水的巨响。</p>
          <p>沉重冰冷的海水朝他碾压而来，挤进口鼻压迫着心脏肺叶，四肢被极寒的海水冻僵动弹不得，郑在玹只觉得无法呼吸头痛欲裂，逐渐强烈的耳鸣掩盖住海中水流的声响，就连血液都像被冻上了。模糊的视线中，暴风雪里仅存的微光也在水面斑驳破碎。</p>
          <p>冻僵的身体向着深不见底的黑暗缓慢坠去。他下意识向海面伸出手，如同最后的求救，在逐渐归于混沌的视线中，他看到划破粼粼海波的银色流光，如同在他面前撕开一层明亮的光幕，那里有他的父母，他的老师，他的朋友……</p>
          <p>这是走马灯吗？郑在玹模糊地想着，我就要死了。</p>
          <p>他无端想起临上船的时候，老船员和他说的那个传说。</p>
          <p>他恍惚间看到有个身影在靠近自己，如同幻影，一团团模糊的光晕里，他看到了淡淡的银色。郑在玹想到那个趴在甲板边缘冰雕一样的“人”，鬼使神差地用最后力气抬起了手。</p>
          <p>你是他们说的人鱼吗？</p>
          <p>在意识彻底归入黑暗前，郑在玹想。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>—————</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>下沉的身体被纤细的手臂环住了，那个有着淡淡银色的身影与郑在玹的身体重叠在一起。“他”低下头用脸侧贴住郑在玹的胸膛，环抱住他一起缓慢地下坠，蓝色的眼睛在飘舞的银发间慢慢闭上了。</p>
          <p>“砰咚、砰咚”</p>
          <p>“他”听到了。这个脆弱的躯壳里，有什么在鲜活地跳动着。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>—————</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>郑在玹是被海浪拍醒的。</p>
          <p>他慢慢睁开眼睛，模糊的视野中是闪烁着斑驳彩光的黑暗。失焦的眼睛逐渐清明，在那彩光之下，还有一粒粒明亮的星子，他逐渐知道自己看到了什么。</p>
          <p>迎接他苏醒的是冬季北极的极光，灿烂的光辉横跨天际，美丽得几乎令他忘记呼吸，只知道努力睁大眼睛，不想错过它的每一次变化。</p>
          <p>可身体的不适感令他无法集中在这美景上多久，喉咙似乎因为灌入过大量的海水干哑疼痛，胸腔与头部迟钝地开始发痛，活像是溺水后把积水强行挤出去那样呼吸困难，稍微吸一口气就会引出一连串咳嗽，越咳嗓子越是难受。郑在玹终于意识到，自己这是在一场海难中侥幸活下来了。</p>
          <p>他这时才觉得胸膛上有不自然的压迫感，这股压迫感甚至在他咳嗽的时候跟着抖了一下。郑在玹费力地抬起头看向胸前，那处压着一颗银色的头颅，动了动就抬起来，湿漉漉的银色乱发下是一双看不出情绪的清澈眼眸，郑在玹记得这张脸。</p>
          <p>而他也终于看清这张脸，绚丽的极光映入那双蓝色眼睛，如同两枚熠熠生辉的欧泊石，而“他”眼尾附近还有一层薄薄的银色鱼鳞，反射着浅淡的珠光。“他”的耳朵薄而大，还能看出皮肤下支撑的骨刺，如一张半透明的灰色硬膜，不时小幅度摆动着。除了鱼鳍，郑在玹想不出其他名词了，这无论如何也不是人类的耳朵。</p>
          <p>是人鱼吗？</p>
          <p>郑在玹有些怔愣。而趴在身上的那位用手臂环抱着他还不松开，低下头抵在他胸口不知在干什么，再抬起头的时候，身后响起了哗啦啦的水声。郑在玹的目光随着那水声也集中到“他”身后去，立刻瞪大了眼睛：</p>
          <p>一条银色的鱼尾从“他”身后海水中扬起来，银白的鳞片映在极光下，看着波光粼粼的，延展开的半透明尾鳍上下摇晃着不时轻轻拍打水面。</p>
          <p>还真是人鱼。</p>
          <p>郑在玹的目光惊异又复杂，而视线回到了那张惊为天人的脸上，这张脸同刚才一样看不出表情，可他再看看那晃动的鱼尾，莫名觉得这似乎代表了“雀跃”的意思。</p>
          <p>这条人鱼，似乎对他有兴趣。</p>
          <p>郑在玹有些哭笑不得，船上的其他人还生死未卜，却让自己撞上了真的人鱼。这一趟夭折的北极之旅，也不知是福是祸。他回想起当地船员与他讲述的传说，在他们口中，人鱼如同一种残酷凶狠的野兽，会狩猎人类，会设置陷阱。但郑在玹低头瞥了眼趴在他身上的人鱼，虽然不否认“他”依旧危险，可现在似乎还算安全。</p>
          <p>只是人鱼把他抱得太紧了，郑在玹逐渐感觉到呼吸困难，他终于知道自己为什么没有溺亡，人鱼的力气太大了，如果这位一直是用这种力气环抱着他，那么能把灌到肺里的水全挤出来也不奇怪。他费尽力气把上半身稍微撑起来一些，身上这条人鱼跟着动作一僵，郑在玹看到“他”竖起了耳鳍，活像一只警觉的猫。他刚想伸手把人鱼的手臂撤开，就见“他”立刻抽回了手，郑在玹还未来得及看清，便觉身上压力一松，哗啦啦的水声中闪过一道银光，等到他回过神来，只见附近的漆黑礁石后露出一截微微摆动的银色鱼尾，身旁海水还泛着一圈圈乳白的涟漪。</p>
          <p>郑在玹看到人鱼的手先露出来扒在礁石上，在极光的光辉下他终于看清，这条人鱼的手指间连着薄薄的蹼。而“他”则悄悄露出半张脸来掩在礁石后面，清澈又冷漠的蓝色眼瞳透过湿漉漉的乱发看向郑在玹，甚至还在小心翼翼地呲牙，鱼尾不时扬起来拍打几下水面。</p>
          <p>他难道在害怕我吗？</p>
          <p>郑在玹有些不可思议地想道，殊不知自己当时贸然握住人家胳膊还大声嚷嚷的行为也给这个生物留下了不小的阴影。一人一鱼就这么隔着一个礁石遥遥对峙干瞪眼好半天，才终于由郑在玹咳嗽几声打破僵局。</p>
          <p>听到他咳嗽，人鱼的尾巴又轻轻一动，“他”扶着礁石把身子往前移了移，但又马上停下来，依旧紧紧盯着郑在玹不肯靠近。</p>
          <p>“是你救了我吗？”</p>
          <p>郑在玹哑着嗓子问道。他实在不知道这条人鱼懂不懂人类语言，所以下意识就说了母语。而人鱼不为所动，仍躲在礁石后面，应当是没有听懂。</p>
          <p>郑在玹无奈，只能尝试用动作让“他”理解自己的意思，他抬手指一下躲在礁石后的人鱼，看到它一下紧张地微微竖起耳鳍，再伸手指向自己，最后用掌心拍了拍心脏的位置。他不知道这种程度的肢体语言能不能让“他”明白什么，而人鱼那边却动了。</p>
          <p>见郑在玹拍了拍自己的心脏，人鱼也伸出手，缓缓扣在了自己心口的位置，“他”低下头看着胸口，像是遇到无法理解的事情，情不自禁歪了点头，面无表情的脸上第一次出现细微的表情变化，郑在玹一时不确定那是不是自己眼花，但在那一瞬间，他似乎在那张脸上看到点失落的意思。</p>
          <p>鬼使神差的，郑在玹摘下浸湿的手套，向人鱼伸出手，在“他”面前摊开了手掌。尽管此刻他所处的位置大概是北极圈边缘相对温暖的区域，但湿漉漉的手掌依旧冻到骨节发红。他无端想到曾经接近流浪猫的画面，这才下意识伸出手，就像是当时他想让猫咪熟悉自己的气味。</p>
          <p>可他没想到这招居然对人鱼奏效。</p>
          <p>人鱼真的从礁石后面探出了身体，“他”有些警惕地伸出胳膊，缓慢地用手指触碰郑在玹的指尖，确认他并没有其他动作后，双手一起抓住了郑在玹的手掌。</p>
          <p>那双手的触感细腻又冰凉，像是浸在冰水中的鱼皮，哪怕郑在玹已经觉得自己的手快要失去知觉，握住他手掌的那双手却依旧令他感到冰冷，就像是冷血动物，有着同生存环境类似的体温，就算郑在玹冻僵了，“他”也觉得人类的身体十分温暖。</p>
          <p>那双手一施力，郑在玹跟着探身过去伸直手臂，手掌贴上了人鱼的脸颊。他像抚上一尊冰雕，掌心内是无生命般的冰凉，拇指肚能够碰到“他”眼下细腻的银色鱼鳞，摸上去有种又滑又涩的触感。人鱼的指尖抚向郑在玹的手腕，在脉搏处停了停，“他”稍稍低下头，闭上眼睛，用脸侧轻轻贴上那手腕，像是在感知脉搏的跳动。</p>
          <p>人鱼的脸颊就贴在他的手腕，郑在玹动动手指就能碰到“他”湿漉漉的发丝和薄薄的耳鳍。但他没有动，或者说，无法动。他相信没有几个人类能看见这样的画面：深黑的海水映着星空，瑰丽的极光绽放在天际与海面，而他正坐在这极光中间，美丽的人鱼闭着眼睛静立在他身前。</p>
          <p>明明内脏还在隐隐作痛，明明身体还觉得冰冷刺骨，郑在玹却能听到自己剧烈鼓动的心跳声。</p>
          <p>“砰咚、砰咚、砰咚”</p>
          <p>“他”也会听到吗？郑在玹有些紧张地想。</p>
          <p>像是在回应他的心思，人鱼睁开了眼睛，“他”握着郑在玹的手腕缓缓向他靠近，半个身子探出海水伏在岸边。人鱼仰起头看着他，像是在好奇地端详，尾巴慢悠悠地晃动着。</p>
          <p>湿漉漉的银发挡住了视线，郑在玹下意识想去撩开，而这次人鱼没有躲闪，他的指尖拨开那丛乱发，露出下面璀璨如欧泊石的蓝眼睛。郑在玹只觉得自己快要被这双眼眸中的星空淹没，呼吸都停下了。</p>
          <p>像是被蛊惑一般，他无端伸出双手抚上人鱼的脸，像捧起一座精巧又寒冷的冰雕，他甚至不敢用力，生怕“他”真的像冰一般融化。传说里凶狠又残酷的生物，此刻安静地伏在郑在玹面前，睁大清澈的眼睛轻轻摇摆着尾巴，如一只打着呼噜的小猫，又像乖巧懵懂的小狗。</p>
          <p>他细细观察着人鱼的脸，像在看一件艺术品。除去鱼鳞与泛灰的皮肤，这张脸无疑更像人类，深邃的眼高挺的鼻，比例精致又巧妙，连人类都没几个能长出这样子。</p>
          <p>他想亲吻“他”，而他也这么做了。这个吻无关私欲，只是更接近人类面对美丽事物的本能。而人鱼还在用清澈的眼睛看着他，哪怕郑在玹垂下头与“他”慢慢接近也没有躲闪。</p>
          <p>他闭上眼睛，吻上人鱼凉凉的唇，仅是浅浅贴着，像是虔诚地亲吻爱人，又像是在吻一位谪凡的神。他尝到“他”唇上深海的咸味，像亲吻海水冻成的冰。</p>
          <p>而人鱼静静地看着亲吻“他”的人类，面无表情，却用尾巴缓慢拍打着海水。</p>
          <p>“我们还会再见吗？”</p>
          <p>郑在玹轻声问道。</p>
          <p>人鱼没有回答，像是没听懂这句话，歪了点脑袋看着他。</p>
          <p>他不禁觉得自己好笑，明明知道人鱼不会说话，却还是下意识将“他”当作人类对待了。</p>
          <p>在极寒的北冰洋中差点溺亡，原本就有内伤的身体终于被劫后余生的疲劳击垮，郑在玹还想说些什么，一开口却只剩一连串痛苦的咳嗽。</p>
          <p>胸腔还在隐隐作痛，他一时不知自己是嗓子在疼还是肺在疼，却又咳出了一口血，顺着指缝溅在人鱼的身上。</p>
          <p>“他”似乎有些惊慌，郑在玹听到尾鳍用力拍打水面的声音，带着蹼的手抚上他的脸颊，一抹凉意擦过嘴唇，将血抹去了。一直看不出情绪的蓝眼睛里显出几分惊慌失措，人鱼盯着他掌心中咳出的血愣了一会儿，郑在玹刚想说些什么，面前的“他”却凑了上来，低下头轻舔染血的指缝与掌心。</p>
          <p>人鱼的舌湿漉漉的，是更接近人类的肉粉色，尖锐的鲨鱼齿不时碰到肌肤，却被小心翼翼地收着防止将郑在玹咬伤。</p>
          <p>“他”或许不通人言，却至少明白一件事：人类脆弱至极，没有强大的力量也没有凶狠的尖牙，但十分温暖——连血液都是滚烫的。</p>
          <p>郑在玹静静看着人鱼舔舐他掌心中的血液，有些痒，他抬手抚上那头湿漉漉的银发，而人鱼停下来抬起头，发顶抵着郑在玹的掌心轻蹭，“他”看到他垂着眼睛轻笑，微微扬起的唇角还染着血，脸颊现出两个浅浅的酒窝。</p>
          <p>人鱼不曾见过酒窝，便好奇地伸手戳了戳。郑在玹顺势握住那只手，他抬头看看尚有极光闪烁的夜空，再低头看看伏在他身前的人鱼，突然觉得他们不该就此分开。</p>
          <p>他还想再见“他”。</p>
          <p>“我的名字是郑在玹。”他突然说道。甚至抬手指向自己又强调了一次，“郑在玹”。</p>
          <p>“你……听得懂吗？”</p>
          <p>人鱼抬头盯着他，蓝眼睛缓缓眨了眨。“他”也学着郑在玹伸出手指着自己，嗓子里发出低低的咕噜声，像是在努力学着说话。见状，郑在玹只能轻轻笑一下，摸摸人鱼的脑袋。</p>
          <p>疲惫慢慢涌上来，郑在玹开始感到一阵阵晕眩，人鱼似是察觉到他的不适，紧张地竖起耳鳍再靠近他一些。</p>
          <p>意识都开始模糊不清，郑在玹伸出双手环抱住靠近他的人鱼，轻声呢喃着：</p>
          <p>“我还想再见你。”</p>
          <p>他就保持着这个姿势陷入昏迷，而被他环抱怀中的人鱼也伸出手将他抱紧。</p>
          <p>“他”抬起头看向天空中变换的极光，最终将目光投向了远方，海面尽头有缓慢转动着的微弱的白光。</p>
          <p>那是人类的灯塔。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>End.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="tag">
        <p><br/>                            <a href="https://celesteztj.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8E%B9%E5%AE%B9">● 玹容</a><a href="https://celesteztj.lofter.com/tag/jaeyong">● jaeyong</a><br/>                        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="link">
        <p><br/>                        <a href="https://celesteztj.lofter.com/post/1d7a7e6a_1c98e5837">评论(4)</a><br/>                        <a href="https://celesteztj.lofter.com/post/1d7a7e6a_1c98e5837">热度(80)</a></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>                        <br/>                    </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="block">
    <p></p>
    <div class="main comment">
      <h3 class="nctitle">评论(4)</h3>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="block">
    <p></p>
    <div class="main comment">
      <h3 class="nctitle">热度(80)</h3>
      <p>function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {<br/>		_e = _e || window.event;<br/>		!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;<br/>		!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;<br/>		var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>		var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>		more.style.display = 'none';<br/>		loading.style.display = 'block';<br/>		if(window.ActiveXObject) {<br/>			var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');<br/>		} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {<br/>			var req=new XMLHttpRequest();<br/>		} else {<br/>			return;<br/>		}<br/>		req.onreadystatechange=function(){<br/>			if (req.readyState==4) {<br/>				var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>				var notes_html=req.responseText;<br/>				if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {<br/>					more_notes_loaded(notes_html);<br/>				}<br/>				var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>				var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;<br/>				notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);<br/>				notes.removeChild(loading);<br/>				notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;<br/>			}<br/>		}<br/>		req.open('GET', 'https://celesteztj.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&amp;offset='+offset,true);<br/>		req.send();<br/>	}</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>		if (!!window.notes_inserted) {<br/>			notes_inserted();<br/>		}</p>
      <ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共5人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://drinksanhaastro.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://drinksanhaastro.lofter.com/">TySweets</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://womendegushi127.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://womendegushi127.lofter.com/">卡奇127</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hollllym.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hollllym.lofter.com/">揪玖</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mrx06.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mrx06.lofter.com/">Mr.X</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://arthur210611.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://arthur210611.lofter.com/">呼噜呼噜小熊饼干</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://qiaosheng621.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qiaosheng621.lofter.com/">桥声</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yueyuling04251.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yueyuling04251.lofter.com/">月語翎</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shirasawa408.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shirasawa408.lofter.com/">Shirasawa</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shaoqing790.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shaoqing790.lofter.com/">韶卿</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://scintilla863.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://scintilla863.lofter.com/">Scintilla</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://87877167.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://87877167.lofter.com/">🍬</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://arthur210611.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://arthur210611.lofter.com/">呼噜呼噜小熊饼干</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://xj-moira.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xj-moira.lofter.com/">若葉雨葵</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xj-moira.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xj-moira.lofter.com/">若葉雨葵</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yuwancumian326.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yuwancumian326.lofter.com/">Haechanis</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yihua586.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yihua586.lofter.com/">吧啦啦小魔仙</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://peiyuyuc.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://peiyuyuc.lofter.com/">藕粉薯泥</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://msrogers.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://msrogers.lofter.com/">阿绯z</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://msrogers.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://msrogers.lofter.com/">阿绯z</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://48358813.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://48358813.lofter.com/">¤</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://fengyeami.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fengyeami.lofter.com/">枫叶 🌺💐</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://1002buji.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://1002buji.lofter.com/">momo</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mogul488.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mogul488.lofter.com/">素野</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://thatsokay575.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://thatsokay575.lofter.com/">That＇s okay</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://thatsokay575.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://thatsokay575.lofter.com/">That＇s okay</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiuxiuxiu830.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiuxiuxiu830.lofter.com/">咻咻咻</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jiaohuang417.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jiaohuang417.lofter.com/">啾茵尼  ⃒⃘⃤</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jintianxiongkouyoudianmen.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jintianxiongkouyoudianmen.lofter.com/">今天胸口有点men</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://reply915.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://reply915.lofter.com/">peach🍑</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://song5587.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://song5587.lofter.com/">怂。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jingyun313.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jingyun313.lofter.com/">萨里耶里</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://linyi586.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://linyi586.lofter.com/">林怿</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://pomeloyzhi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://pomeloyzhi.lofter.com/">梨梨哩绒</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://weiting865.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://weiting865.lofter.com/">Weiting</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xuchengyu380.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xuchengyu380.lofter.com/">许成渝</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yonghu6883860822.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yonghu6883860822.lofter.com/">用户6883860822</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://dayanmaomaozhizhitaotao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://dayanmaomaozhizhitaotao.lofter.com/">kkkiminzy</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://dume7.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://dume7.lofter.com/">lui</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://guochuandiaoyushao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://guochuandiaoyushao.lofter.com/">果川鯛魚燒</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note reblog">
			<a href="https://exosalahei199009.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://exosalahei199009.lofter.com/">EXO撒拉黑199009</a>
					从
					<a href="https://celesteztj.lofter.com/">划着断桨唱着歌</a>
					转载了此文字
					
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://exosalahei199009.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://exosalahei199009.lofter.com/">EXO撒拉黑199009</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shenghuoqingfangguowozheizhixiaojidanzi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shenghuoqingfangguowozheizhixiaojidanzi.lofter.com/">漂亮男孩腿都打的很开</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hhhh198110.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hhhh198110.lofter.com/">hhhh198110</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://weiliang613.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://weiliang613.lofter.com/">唐晰</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://taia9013.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://taia9013.lofter.com/">太阿</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yurexindong.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yurexindong.lofter.com/">tjsbs</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lovesenaizumi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lovesenaizumi.lofter.com/">手台</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://6mois.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://6mois.lofter.com/">lovemepls</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://6mois.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://6mois.lofter.com/">lovemepls</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://coey228.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://coey228.lofter.com/">Coey228</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="page">
    <p></p>
    <div class="prev active">
      <p>
        <a href="https://celesteztj.lofter.com/post/1d7a7e6a_1c9c8ad65">
          <span class="cap"></span>
          <span class="arrow"></span>
          <span class="title">上一篇</span>
        </a>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="next active">
      <p>
        <a href="https://celesteztj.lofter.com/post/1d7a7e6a_1c847d20b">
          <span class="cap"></span>
          <span class="arrow"></span>
          <span class="title">下一篇</span>
        </a>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="footer">
  <p><br/><span>©</span> <a href="https://celesteztj.lofter.com/">划着断桨唱着歌</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/></p>
</div>$(function(){<br/>if($('.postwrapper &gt; .block').length &lt;= 0) {<br/>$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');<br/>}<br/>$(".active a").each(function(){<br/>$(this).hover(<br/>function(){<br/>$(this).css("cursor","pointer");<br/>$(this).stop();<br/>$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},<br/>function(){<br/>$(this).stop();<br/>$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");<br/>$(this).animate({width:20},400)})<br/>})<br/>});<p> </p><p>P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});<br/>window.pagewidget=true;</p><p> </p><p>(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount  people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i&lt;functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);<br/>DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});</p><p>window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':2,ContextValue:'&amp;copy&amp;nbsp划着断桨唱着歌'};</p><p>_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}<br/>var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>